Currently, when a job seeker (i.e. potential employee) conducts a search for a job via a search engine, the job seeker is generally required to input details such as a keyword related to the job they are searching for such as job title, location and terms of employment (i.e. full time, part time, etc.).
Additionally, when an employer wishes to identify potential employees for a particular job that needs to be filled, it is common that the employer will place a job advertisement with a job classified website or the like. However, the employer must then filter through the applications from potential employees which can be a tedious task. Another common technique is that the employer may engage a recruiter to identify potential employees. This is not ideal, as the recruiter may not have fully appreciated the skill set that the potential employee requires for the employer, thus time is wasted in finding the appropriate employee. Furthermore, the cost of using a recruiter is considerable.
Additionally, it has been identified that particular jobs are not being filled by job seekers despite there being a sufficient supply of labor to fill such jobs. This is generally due to a mixture of employers defining restrictive criteria for a job classified which reduces the number of potential job seekers which can satisfy the specified criteria, and job seekers who are unaware of particular criteria which would present further job opportunities for the job seeker.
Therefore there is a need to overcome or at least alleviate one or more of the above-mentioned problems or provide a useful alternative.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavor to which this specification relates.